


Need You Now

by theliteraltrash



Category: AP Bio - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drunk Dialing, Drunkenness, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Jack hates it in Ohio. He misses his job, he misses Boston, and he would never tell anyone, but he misses his ex.





	Need You Now

Jack hiccupped as he leaned against his dead mom's kitchen table. A now empty bottle of whiskey laid on its side as he carefully scrolled through his phone contacts. He closed his eyes as he swallowed down bile. The world felt like it was on its side as he pressed the dial button next to a certain contact. He exhaled sharply as he pressed the phone against his ear.

He pulled himself on top of the table, laying next to the bottle. His robe opened, leaving him bare chested as he stared at the ceiling listening to the dial tone. He felt warm tears fill his eyes. He wasn't going to get an answer, was he?

Just as he was about to give up on his drunk dial, a familiar and agitatingly kind voice answered. "Jack! How's Ohio?"

He couldn't help the choked sob that fell out of his mouth upon hearing Miles' voice. "I miss you," he slurred.

He could just picture the shift on the other man's face when he heard him sigh. "Jack, are you drunk?"

Jack took a deep breath, tears streaming down his temple as he rolled onto his side. "No," he whispered.

"You are, because you wouldn't have opened with that if you weren't."

"Is true," he squeezed his eyes closed.

"You should get some rest, darling," Miles' voice was soft.

Jack wiped the tears from his face. "Bye."

"Bye, Jack."


End file.
